1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a cooling unit which has improved cooling efficiency, and a display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus such as a television, a monitor for a computer, or the like includes a display panel, a heat generating unit such as a printed circuit board which generates heat while driving the display panel, and a casing which forms an outside appearance.
Recently, a digital information display (DID) has been actively developed meeting consumer's demand. The DID publicly provides various contents including characters and moving pictures, and thus, is generally called a public display. The DID has been under development in various types of products.
A display apparatus including the DID may be installed under various environments. Particularly, if the display apparatus is installed outside, the display apparatus is typically equipped with a protection cover or installed on an installation surface like a wall. If the display apparatus is equipped with the protection cover, the protection cover should be installed so that the protection cover may not be spaced too far apart from the casing. If the display apparatus is installed on the installation surface, the display apparatus should not greatly protrude from the installation surface.
However, if a distance or a space between the display apparatus and the protection cover or the installation surface is too narrow, improving cooling efficiency of the display apparatus is difficult, thereby lowering thermal reliability thereof. Thus, an element having a relatively high heating value may affect other elements. Further, characteristics like brightness of the display apparatus may be lowered.